


Happiness is Garlic Bread

by SarahShalomDavid



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahShalomDavid/pseuds/SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Andrea gets a strange delivery whilst at work. 10,000 slices of garlic bread. What on Earth is going on?
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 13
Kudos: 247





	Happiness is Garlic Bread

Miranda was scrolling through her social media pages whilst she travelled in the town car to the Runway offices from a showing at the Versace studios. Caroline and Cassidy had been teaching her how to use social media because according to them she just 'had to'.

The Editor-in-Chief found herself scrolling through Andrea's pages and she leaned back a little more heavily against the seat. Over the years that Miranda had worked for Runway she had countless assistants and not once had she missed any of them. That was until now.

Andrea.

Her Andrea.

Gone.

It had been 3 months, 2 weeks, and 4 days. Not that Miranda was counting of course.

People who did not know her well enough thought that she was upset over her divorce but those who knew her knew that she definitely wasn't upset about getting rid of such a cheating slimebag. Those who knew her knew the true reason for her strange mood.

Andrea.

Miranda smiled sadly as she looked at the photos that Andrea had posted of her night out the night before at a new club in Brooklyn.

Then she saw a post on the woman's page. It sad 'If you aren't happy single, you won't be happy taken. Happiness comes from Garlic Bread, not from relationships.'

"Well, I always did want to make her happy," the woman mumbled to herself, thankful that the divider was up in the middle so that nobody could see her mumbling to herself in the back of the car.

Meanwhile, across the other side of the city, Andrea was sat at her desk typing away on her latest story. She wasn't being given very many stories as she hadn't been there for very long but she was hoping to change that with her latest story. A story that she had followed up in her spare time and researched in the moments that she had spare.

She had been working on writing it up for about half an hour when her name was called.

The woman looked up and put her hand in the air, "Here," she said to confirm her location when they called out as she knew it was a delivery of some sort.

A young man with red hair and green eyes came over wearing brown shorts and a matching shirt, "Andrea Sachs?" he asked to confirm.

She nodded, "That's me," she replied simply.

"I need you to sign here," he said offering her a clipboard.

She scribbled her name at the bottom on a line where there was an 'x' next to it before handing the clipboard back.

"Here you go," he told her as he tipped his trolley slightly to leave five huge boxes next to her desk then turned to leave.

Her jaw dropped, she had thought that maybe one of those boxes were for her or even the package on top but he had taken the smallest with him.

"You been shopping online, Sachs?" her coworker asked her, laughing at the pile of boxes next to the woman's desk.

"Erm... no, I haven't," she said, still in shock.

"Then what is it all?" the nosey woman asked.

"I don't know yet," Andrea highlighted as she rolled her chair closer to the boxes to take a better look. She spotted the delivery note on the top so she took it off to read it.

"Read it out loud," came the voice, "I want to know too."

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Fine, Kelly, I'll read it out," she replied, "It says that it was paid for by... Miranda."

"As in your old boss? Miranda Priestly?" Kelly questioned.

"The one and only," she confirmed.

"So, what did she send you? Piranhas? The plague?" Kelly asked teasingly.

"Erm..." Andrea read a little further down the delivery note, "Holy shit! Garlic bread... she sent me 4 boxes of garlic bread." Andrea looked at the boxes and then the note, before back again, "What the hell am I supposed to do with 10,000 slices of garlic bread?"

"That's... different," Kelly said eventually, "Why would she do that?"

"I have no idea," Andrea said with a sigh before running her hand over her face and forgetting about her social media post a couple of days previously.

"You could call her?" Kelly suggested.

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Sure, I'm just going to call Miranda Priestly," she said sarcastically before pausing, "Actually... that is exactly what I'm going to do."

Kelly remained in her position leaning over the office divider, this was much more interesting than her own work, "Loud speaker... don't forget loud speaker."

The dark-haired woman shook her head, "No, if I do that everyone will be able to hear and you know what Mia is like... the details would end up on the Showbiz section of the site within seconds!"

"True," Kelly admitted before resigning herself to just listening to one side of the conversation.

Andrea took a deep breath and then hit the first speed dial on her phone, holding it to her ear and listening to the tone. She didn't have to listen to it for long because she soon heard a voice that she had been missing for 3 months, 2 weeks, and 4 days. Not that she'd been counting of course.

"Good Afternoon, Andrea," Miranda said softly, "I take it that the parcel arrived successfully."

"Yeah, about that," Andrea said softly, although internally she was over the moon that the woman had clearly kept her number in her phone and was willing to answer the phone to her, "I was just calling about that... erm... why did you send me garlic bread?"

"I've been learning social media, the girls have been teaching me," Miranda revealed, explaining more than she ever explained to anyone else, "You put a post on there to say that happiness is garlic bread."

"So you sent me 10,000 slices of garlic bread?" Andrea questioned.

"Is that how many were in there?" Miranda asked with a little shock in her voice, "I only opted for four boxes."

"Four catering size boxes, Miranda," Andrea replied, "2,500 slices in each box."

"Hmm... well, more slices will mean more happiness, right?" Miranda responded simply.

Andrea could not help but start laughing, "Oh, Miranda," she said softly, "Not everything on social media is serious..."

"So, you don't want the garlic bread?" Miranda asked her.

"Miranda? Why did you send me so much?" Andrea asked her, "I'm not sure how I'm going to get these home or eat them."

"You said that relationships aren't happiness but garlic bread is," Miranda highlighted as if it explained everything, "As for getting them home, I could get Roy to collect you and the garlic bread when you finish work".

"Okay," Andrea said calmly, "But why send me them?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Miranda questioned.

"No... no, Miranda, it really isn't obvious."

"Oh," Miranda replied quietly, "I wanted to make you happy."

"So, you sent me garlic bread?"

"Yes, oh do keep up, Andrea," Miranda said with a sigh.

"Why did you want to make me happy?" the woman asked.

She was getting increasingly frustrated with her ex-employee who seemed to be asking ridiculous questions, but she decided to answer them because of who it was, "You said happiness doesn't come from a relationship but instead it comes from garlic bread, so because the relationship wouldn't make you happy, I opted for the garlic bread," she explained, "Although, I do admit I may have mis-calculated the quantity."

"Woah... hang on," Andrea said quickly, "A relationship?"

"Yes, Andrea," came the patient response.

"There was a choice between a relationship with you or garlic bread and you chose for me..." Andrea said with surprise in her voice, "... and yet you chose garlic bread?"

"Yes.." came the slightly more hesitant answer.

"Are you crazy?" Andrea questioned, "I wouldn't have chosen garlic bread, you're the only one I wouldn't have chosen garlic bread over."

"Oh...well in that case, is there any chance you could leave work a little earlier?" Miranda asked her.

"How early?" Andrea questioned as she ran her hand through her hair

"Now?" she asked hopefully.

Andrea looked over at her computer, she was actually finished for the day which was why she was using the time to write her article instead, "Sure," she replied with a soft smile.

"In that case, I'll see you in a few minutes, I'm downstairs already," Miranda replied before putting the phone down.

Andrea looked at her phone in surprise and put it in her bag.

"So... what did she say?" Kelly asked.

She looked up, having forgotten that the woman was listening, "I'm leaving early," Andrea replied, "She's downstairs waiting".

"The garlic bread, Andy?" Kelly questioned, "Why did she send it? I'll help you down to the car with it if you tell me."

"To make me happy," came the reply.

"Most people get flowers and chocolates... you get garlic bread?" Kelly questioned, "Well... that is different."

"Sure is," Andrea replied with a chuckle.


End file.
